


Love Me Like This.

by HeavensDiskJazzyJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensDiskJazzyJade/pseuds/HeavensDiskJazzyJade
Summary: Tom wonders how Harry can ever love him the way he is.





	Love Me Like This.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is owned by J.K.Rowling not me so enjoy this little Fan Fic.

Tom absolutely hated looking in mirrors after he had been resurrected, how can Harry stand to look at him like this? He needs Severus to fix this as soon as possible, Voldemort was standing in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the annoying talking mirror that just loves to kill any confidence he has about his looks with its snide comments. It knows how to strike the most sensitive cords too. Today it struck a particular chord with a comment of, “I’d say you're lucky to have a wonderful personality with a face like that, but neither are good from what I’ve seen.” He almost broke the mirror right then and there, to be honest, though the damn thing was right. He doesn’t have a good personality, he’s closed off, mean and has been damn horrible since making those Horcruxes. ‘When did he lose sight of his original goals?’ Thought Tom.  
Leaving the bathroom finally after a few calming breaths and regaining some confidence. All of the confidence he managed to gather almost broke when he saw who was sitting on his bed. The boy who everyone thought was his sworn enemy, Harry James Potter sitting on his bed with the goofiest smile. “Hello, Harry.”   
“Tom.” Harry patted on the bed to motion Tom to side beside him. Of course, he was going to listen, Voldemort did almost everything his little lover told him too.   
The dark lord took a seat at the edge of the bed. “I could feel your sadness through the link, What’s wrong Tom?” Harry wrapped his arms around Voldemort and rested his head on the other male’s back. “How can you love me when I’m like this Harry?” This question confused Harry, “What do you mean?” Voldemort sighed slightly ‘How can you love me when I look like a monster and when I’ve tortured and killed so many people? I mean I even killed your parents Harry, How can you love me when I’m well me?”   
“Well Tom I first off don’t care what you look like, and I know your goals now the original ones and I believe that they can change the wizarding world for the better. All of the killing and torturing that you did, you weren’t in your right mind hun. You didn’t have much of a soul either, I don’t totally blame you for the death of my parents because I’d be terrified too if my death was prophesied.” “Harry…” “Yes, Tom?” Voldemort turned to look at his little lion. “It was….both of our deaths though in the same prophecy remember it said one or the other…” Harry just looked Tom in the eye’s with a blank and almost dumb look before he spoke. “Oh yeah it was, wasn’t it well that’s awkward.” Tom couldn’t help but smile at his little Gryffindors antics. “Thank you, Harry, your wonderful words make me the happiest I’ve been in a long time. 

~a few weeks later~

‘Hahaha final! I have my old body back.’ Oh was Tom pleased to have his old looks back? He knows Harry doesn’t mind them but he, however, does a lot. Besides, you can’t run for the minister position in the future looking like a human snake hybrid that’s for sure. “Oh, Harry.” He sang out ‘oh Salazar my voice is a bit deeper than it was before and it sounds great!’ he thought to himself. Tom was just full of confidence now that he looked like he was only 20 or so years old and looking good. “In the room Tom.” Voldemort walked into the room with a sort of swagger like walk that made Harry laugh and gasped when he saw Tom’s new appearance.   
Tom opened his arms wide and smiled brightly, “What do you think?” Tom twirled around till he faced Harry again. “Well?” Harry how ever have had absolutely no idea how to react to this new look. When Harry had just starred at him in surprise and didn’t respond it worried Tom to no end. “What? Do you...not like it Harry?” Harry had felt Tom’s Anxiety spike through the connection. Harry reacted quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist. “Oh no I love it, I’m just surprised I was not expecting you to show up looking like your old self. I will admit it’s quite handsome.” Harry had a seductive smirk on his face as he slowly pulled Tom to bed with him. “Fun time?” asked the older male a devious smirk appeared on the younger one of the two men and replied “Fun time.” 

~One morning 2 months later ~  
Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table, the Malfoy’s, Lestrange, and a few other of Tom’s followers as well as Harry’s friends. Breakfast was very nice when with a group of people in Harry’s thoughts. So it was very odd to Tom he was a bit late to breakfast the morning after, Harry was taking a while in the bathroom today.  
A few minutes later Harry finally showed up with and sat next to his lover with a giant smile on his face that almost seemed like it was going to split. But he didn’t say anything yet, all Harry did was add food to his plate and eat a bit. Things were a nice silence when Harry started talking oddly, “Tom, you know how Gryffindor’s are risk takers and supposedly just do stuff without thinking ?”   
Tom sighed “What did you do now love?” Harry gave a giggle “I just think you should have been in Gryffindor with me.” The older male gave his young lover an odd look “Absolutely not, why would you say that?” Now everyone was partially listening to the two’s conversation with curiosity. Just as Tom was drinking Harry had said: “Because the night you got your new body back we were a little risky and too frisky to use think to use protection, I’m pregnant.”   
Tom choked on his coffee and coughed it up all over himself and the table, he wasn’t the only one though anyone with food or drink in their mouths choked and coughed it up. Everyone was now looking at the two with their full attention, and mouths gaping. “Are you serious Harry?”  
The bright smile on Harry’s face was all the confirmation they needed. Harry wasn’t the only one smiling everyone was now, their lord was going to have an heir.   
Tom had practically ripped Harry out of his chair to hug and spun the small boy around in a circle a few times. It took a few days for everyone to settle and calm down after the great news. Never in Tom’s life has he ever been so happy in till now. He was glad that Harry loved him and hoped that Harry forever and always would.


End file.
